


Day 19: In the Snow (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [19]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Laurence suffers in the cold, Omorashi, Pee, Peeing into the snow, Prompt Fill, Snow Day, Urination, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Laurence, Gehrman and Micolash are having their winter vacation but still need to take care of shovelling the path free. They take this opportunity to have some fun in the snow also. Everything is well, until Laurence notices that they accidentally locked themselves out and... the bathroom is inside...
Relationships: Laurence & Micolash & Gehrman
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Kudos: 7





	Day 19: In the Snow (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

“It's ice cold.”, Laurence complained as he sat down on the breakfast table. 

“You are wearing nothing but your pajamas.”, Micolash commented. 

“Give me a break I just woke up...”, Laurence said as he poured himself some tea, blinking sleepily. 

“Have you guys looked outside? It snowed the whole night!”, Gehrman came into the room and had an excited glint in his eyes. “After we shovelled the path free, let's have some fun in the snow.” 

Laurence looked at Gehrman, a sandwich in his left hand, and said: “Why should we bother? We three are the only ones here anyway. It's vacation.” He then proceeded to take a bite from his sandwich. “Oh, I guess there is also Master Willem...”, Laurence mumbled between bites. 

“For our own safety, for the mailman and for Master Willem.”, Gehrman said, finally sitting down to join the other boys in their breakfast. “At least we can save the path to my shack, with my dad out for the rest of the week...” 

The three boys spend the rest of their breakfast with meaningless small talk. After they were done they washed the dishes and Laurence finally got out of his pajamas to slip into his uniform. 

“Are you guys ready to go out and work?”, Gehrman asked. 

“Yes.”, Micolash replied, raising his hand and then slipping into a warm coat. 

“Uh.. give me a moment, I need to bundle myself up first...”, Laurence said, staring at a myriad of warm clothes which he had spread over one of the couches. 

Gehrman and Micolash waited for Laurence to chose the clothes he wanted to bundle up in, but five minutes turned to ten and eventually Gehrman said: “Screw this! We are going outside already. Just come when you are done.” 

“Don't forget to take the keys.”, Micolash added and followed Gehrman outside. 

After another ten minutes had passed Laurence finally had managed to bundle himself up in a thick coat, fleece gloves, a scarf that hid the better part of his face and a woolen cap. “Alright, I am ready to go... guys?”, he said and went outside, searching for them. 

Laurence found Micolash and Gehrman not far from the common room where they already shovelled the snow. “Why haven't you waited for me?”, he said, hands stemmed into in his hips. 

“Laurence, you were taking forever.”, Gehrman said. 

“We didn't want to wait anymore.”, Micolash added. 

“It's not my fault that it is cold. And I hate being cold.”, Laurence said. Despite all the warm clothes he was wearing, he already started shivering. 

“You won't freeze anymore when you do some work.”, Gehrman tossed Laurence a shovel which he tried to catch but failed, instead, he fell into the snow. 

“Argh, oh no, it's so cold!”, Laurence yelled and scrambled to his feet, picking up the shovel, cringing as he felt the cold handle through his gloves, glaring at both Micolash and Gehrman who chuckled at his misfortune. 

“Let's just get this over with.”, Laurence grumbled, starting to shovel the path with the others. The sooner they were done the better. He loathed the cold and would really prefer to stay inside where it was warm. To make matters worse, he could already feel how his bladder reacted to the cold, despite him having used the bathroom like half an hour ago. That always would happen to him. Laurence comforted himself with the thought that he was able to go back inside and use the bathroom whenever he wanted. 

The three boys worked next to each other mostly in silence with only some occasional small talk in between until Laurence made a brief pause, grunting because the work was getting to his back and then having to face the uncomfortable sensation that was cold snow directly into the face. He swirled around to see Gehrman and Micolash standing there, the latter having his mouth agape and a hand still raised. 

“Holy shit, you really hit him, Micolash.”, Gehrman said. “Impressive.” 

“Oh, it's _on_.”, Laurence hissed, forming a snowball of his own. “You guys know that I hate the cold!”, he yelled as he threw his snowball and hit nobody, mainly because he had closed his eyes while throwing. 

“You should take some aiming lessons by Gehrman.”, Micolash said as he nonchalantly threw another snowball that didn't miss its target. 

“Fuck.”, Laurence growled, starting to get pissed at the far too cold feeling in his face, “You are the one having to take aiming lessons!”, Laurence yelled as he threw another snowball, this time it didn't miss and hit Micolash in the chest. “How often have you pissed on my shoes?!”

“Says the one who almost pissed in a closet!”, Micolash retorted with the next snowball which narrowly missed Laurence. 

“I don't have to take this from someone who has a special bottle!”, Laurence' next snowball brushed Micolash's side. 

“Oh yeah? And who was the one who lost our holding contest?” 

“We both lost! Gehrman won!” 

The two boys stopped their fight and turned to Gehrman, a dangerous glint in their eyes. 

“With friends like this you don't need foes...”, was all that Gehrman said before two snowballs came his way. 

The snowball duel went on for a good while until Laurence got hit into the face with a particular heavy one and doubled over in pain, gasping as he saw some blood littering the snow. 

“Oh shit, timeout.”, Gehrman said, hindering Micolash to throw another snowball before he went over to Laurence. “I am sorry, Laurence, that was too harsh.”

“That was mean.”, Laurence sniffled as he searched for a handkerchief which he pressed to his bleeding nose, once he found it. “You know you are stronger than us...” 

“It wasn't on purpose, really.”, Gehrman said, rubbing his head. “Micolash, would you stay with Laurence until his nosebleed is over? I will go back to work.” He looked at the battlefield. “It looks like our little duel actually did more damage than good.” 

“Come Laurence, let's sit down a bit.”, Micolash said, leading Laurence to some stairs and clearing the snow from them. Laurence only stared at the floor, making no moves to sit down. “What's wrong?”, Micolash asked. 

“I don't want to sit down on the cold.”, Laurence said. It was the truth but not the only one. He had to pee and sitting on some ice cold stone stairs wouldn't make it any better. He instead leaned against the wall and shivered in the cold as he waited for his nosebleed to cease, subtly crossing his legs. He would go use the bathroom once his nose wasn't leaking anymore. 

Gladly the nosebleed wasn't that bad and stopped after around ten minutes. “Hm, I think it is over...”, Laurence said. 

“Great, then let's help Gehrman again.”, Micolash, who really had sat on the stairs, shot up and walked over to where their friend worked. Laurence in the meantime, headed for the door inside.

“Where are you going?”, Micolash asked. 

“Do you already have enough?”, Gehrman teased, knowing how much Laurence hated the cold. “There is still work to do.”

“Guys, I just need to pee.”, Laurence said, trying the handle of the door. “Oh right, the key...”, he said when he noticed that it was locked and rummaged around in his pocket only to find them empty. 

“Gehrman, do you have the key for inside?”, Laurence asked. Thinking about it, he couldn't remember ever pocketing it this morning. 

“I thought you would take it?”, Gehrman said. “You usually always take the key.” 

“Well, I don't have them. Micolash, did you take them?”, Laurence said. 

“...I told you to not forget the keys before we went outside. Didn't you listen? Of course you didn't listen, you were so caught up in deciding what to wear!”, Micolash said in a very much scolding tone. 

“That means... we are locked out?!”, Laurence started to shiver again alone at the thought of not being able to get back inside. 

“Relax, once Master Willem wakes up he will let us in.”, Micolash said. 

“And when will this be? You know he sometimes sleeps ages on vacations.”, Laurence whined. 

“You will survive being out in the cold for one or two hours.”, Gehrman said, shovelling a big snow wave outside. 

“The cold isn't the only thing bothering me. I have to pee!”, Laurence complained. 

“Laurence, didn't you went like an hour ago? It shouldn't be too bad to hold it a bit longer, right?”, Gehrman said, stopping his shovelling for a moment to look at his friend, a slight concern washed over his face. 

“It's cold and when it's cold my bladder always acts up!”, Laurence nearly yelled. “I really have to go...”, he added in an almost whisper. 

“What's the big deal? Just pee into the snow.”, Micolash said.

“You want me to pee outside in this COLD?”, Laurence yelled. “Besides, if you pee in the snow everyone knows what has happened there... Gehrman, can't I use the bathroom at your shack?” 

“First, we had to shovel the path free and I haven't done it in a week, that would take as long as waiting for Master Willem to wake up and second, it's as cold in the shack as it is out here, it hasn't been heated for a while.”, Gehrman said. “I second Micolash, just go pee into the snow when you think you can't hold it. The woods aren't far or just go on the lake. It's frozen over anyway.” 

Laurence turned around to glance at the lake. It was not only frozen over but also powdered with snow. He probably wouldn't slip there today, but still... 

“I don't know... it feels really weird doing this... Besides, I don't want to get it out in this cold.”, he murmured.

“Fact is that you don't have another choice.”, Gehrman said. “Besides, peeing into the snow is fun.” 

“Yeah, you can write your name.”, Micolash added in excitement. “Now I wish I needed to piss too.” 

Laurence threw his hands in the air. “Why would anyone want to write their name in the snow with piss? That's pretty much proof just who couldn't hold it anymore.” 

Speaking of this, his bladder was becoming impatient. He crossed his legs and gave out a low hiss. 

“You.. you never have done this before, huh?”, Gehrman said. 

Laurence shook his head: “How often do I have to tell you I hate the cold?” 

“Anyway, I would recommend for you to make a decision soon. You can of course try to hold it but when you wet yourself it will make the rest of being locked out only more uncomfortable. I wouldn't want to have wet clothes stuck to my skin for an hour or longer.”, Gehrman casually said. 

This was enough to change Laurence' mind. “Ugh, fine, I just do it, just don't stare...” He climbed over the fence in front of the lake, biting back a groan as his bladder contracted at the motion and jumped down on the lake, stirring up snow. 

“That's the spirit.”, he heard Micolash call behind him. “Just don't go too far away. In case something happens.” 

Grumbling, Laurence trudged through the snow until he found a place that felt far enough away from his friends but still was in sight. Alone the thought of pulling himself out in this freezing temperatures made him shiver again, but his bladder was giving him the clear command to empty it better sooner than later. 

Laurence needed a bit to find the opening of his pants under the thick coat he was wearing but once he had, he unbuttoned them and pulled himself out, wincing at the cold struck his most sensitive body part. 

“Stupid Gehrman...”, he murmured as his bladder started a shaky release, “He really could have pocketed the keys...” 

It took his stream a few seconds to steady and as Laurence stood there shivering watching how the snow beneath him got tinted in yellow he thought back about writing things in the snow. He had to admit... that sounded like fun, though he certainly didn't want to write his own name. 

Luckily, he could think of something else and a grin flashed over his face as he got to work. 

A while later Laurence waited for his bladder to push out the last few drops and then make sure to shook himself dry before buttoning his pants up. He stared at his work one last time and whispered to himself: “That serves this jerk right...” 

Laurence returned to the group and picked up a shovel to continue work. 

“All done?”, Gehrman asked. 

“Yes.”, Laurence nodded. 

“Oh, did you write something?”, Micolash wanted to know. 

“Secret.”, Laurence said. 

“Aw, come on...”, Micolash complained but dropped the subject and the boys worked farther until Micolash spoke up that he had to go pee too now and vanished into the direction where Laurence had went. 

When the boy came back, he had a big grin on his face and said: “Seriously, Laurence, that is what you decided to write?” 

“It's nothing but the truth.”, Laurence grinned, pushing some snow to the side. 

“Well, I added on it.”, Micolash chuckled. 

“Wait... now I am curious what you have written...”, Gehrman said, putting his shovel to the side. As he walked he could feel the glances of the two younger boys in his back. 

And Gehrman soon knew what the two had found so funny because into the snow there was written in yellow letters the word “Gehrman is a jerk.” and “Exactly!”, even with exclamation mark. 

“Oh you little shits!”, Gehrman yelled out as the boys howled with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, teenagers being teenagers again. This was certainly a lot of fun to write ^^  
> It is one of my headcanons that Laurence absolutely LOATHES the cold and that hasn't to do with him being a flaming beast in canon. He has anemia and freezes super easily. The cold is the worst for him. And that also was the reason why he never peed outside in the snow, because he tried to avoid going outside when it was cold ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. My favourite part probably was their word duel at the snowball fight.
> 
> Please don't be shy with commenting, I would love to talk to you guys! Anon commenting is on if you need it.


End file.
